It is well known that smoking, such as cigarette and cigar smoking, is a health hazard and that many individuals who smoke are trying to quit smoking. It is likewise well known and medically accepted that it is not easy for smokers to stop smoking without an aiding or assisting device or a smoking substitute.
Known devices include nicotine patches, nicotine gums, electronic nicotine cigarette, the drug ‘Champix’, and a changing taste spray.
Known ways of quitting smoking do not treat the habit itself with all the sensations it engenders in a smoker; they only substitute a nicotine substance for a cigarette. These solutions are not always a definitive cure. It is usually a transitory phase for the quitter and recidivism may occur; i.e., the smoker may start smoking again. In addition, some of these methods include irritating side-effects including nausea, vomiting, cravings, and weight gain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,448 to Strauss is directed to a “Smoking Elimination Guidance System.”
Known devices have a variety of drawbacks.